Mustang Sally
Mustang Sally by Wilson Pickett is featured in Homecoming, the second episode of Season Six. It is sung by Roderick, with Brittany, Quinn, and Santana singing backup. Roderick picked this song for his audition after being convinced by the alumni to try out for the newly rebooted glee club. Before he starts, Sam told him to take off his headphones, but Rachel says he doesn't have to. Halfway through the song, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana join as back-up singers and danced around him. Rachel tells him the announcement of the new members will be posted on Friday, but ultimately tells him he's in. Lyrics Roderick: Mustang Sally Uh, hey Guess you better slow your mustang down Oh lord Well I said now, uh Mustang Sally, now baby Oh lord Guess you better slow your mustang down Uh Oh, yeah You been running all over the town now Oh, I guess I'll have to put your flat feet on the ground Uh Well I said now Listen Roderick (Brittany, Quinn, and Santana): All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) Roderick: Listen here One of these early mornings, yeah Oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes Uh What I said now Look at here I bought you a brand new mustang A nineteen sixty five Now you come around signifying a woman Girl, won't you let me ride Mustang Sally, guess you better slow your mustang down Uh Oh lord, look at here You been running all over the town now Oh, I got to put your flat feet on the ground Uh What I said now, yeah Now let me say it one more time yo Roderick (Brittany, Quinn, and Santana): All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) All you want to do is ride around Sally (Ride, Sally, ride) Roderick: Listen One of these early mornings Oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes (Brittany, Quinn, and Santana: Ride, Sally, ride) Yeah Trivia * The blue dress Santana wore during this performance is the same dress Naya Rivera wore for the Season Six photo shoot. * Dean Geyer, who played Brody Weston in Season Four, covered this song on Australian Idol. *This is Roderick's first released song and solo of the series. Gallery Glee_mustang_sally.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.43.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.43.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.44.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.44.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.44.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.44.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.44.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-01-10 at 10.45.00 pm.png omgfdfdsfsf.jpg dgdg.jpg Rodericks6glee 7.gif tumblr_nhy3mt2lEx1tzafe7o1_400.gif tumblr_nhy3mt2lEx1tzafe7o2_400.gif tumblr_nhy3mt2lEx1tzafe7o3_400.gif tumblr_nhzdoeYjtH1rkwn0bo1_500.gif tumblr_nhzdoeYjtH1rkwn0bo2_500.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o1_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o2_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o3_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o4_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o5_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o6_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o7_400.gif tumblr_nhzj0dSVoJ1ttyi44o8_400.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nj30igWw4j1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Glee: The Music, Homecoming